memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AMacks1
Welcome to Memory Alpha, AMacks1! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Star Trek (film) page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- DarkHorizon (Talk) 10:15, November 24, 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Kirk's stepfather It was not his uncle, it was his stepfather. Please do not re-add it. Early leaks of the plot before the release of the movie did state uncle, however this was to prevent giving away the fact that Kirk's father was dead in the new timeline. Dominic Keating also publicly said he auditioned for the stepfather role but was required to say it was his uncle. Again, please do not change this back.--31dot 10:25, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :Just to clarify, it was supposed to be Kirk's uncle, but this was changed when the scene which actually featured Kirk's uncle was deleted. The voice-over dialogue that once belonged to Brad William Henke was re-dubbed by Greg Grunberg (and possibly re-written) and the character speaking on the phone became Kirk's stepfather. The character is thus listed as "Stepdad" in the credits. --From Andoria with Love 15:51, November 24, 2009 (UTC)